Suara Hati
by mariahclouds
Summary: Tuhan, bolehkah aku egois dan meminta satu keajaiban yang tersisa untuk kami berdua/Drabble/Drarry.


**Suara Hati **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary :

Tuhan, bolehkah aku egois dan meminta satu keajaiban yang tersisa untuk kami berdua?

.

.

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

.

Genre : Angst/Tragedy

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

.

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s) berserakan dimana-mana dan ini semuanya adalah isi hati seorang Draco Malfoy.

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Aku disini menunggu permulaan

Dan ya, aku masih disini, dan akan tetap disini sampai dunia berbalik menatap rupaku yang mulai tersamarkan oleh bayangan hitam masa lalu.

Karena disana tak ada lagi akhir dari penantianku.

.

.

Langit pagi yang cerah, udara yang menghangat dari pancaran sinar matahari memacu semangat dalam diriku untuk tetap berdiri disini, memulai lagi rutinitas harianku seperti biasanya.

Jeans panjang, baju merah lengan panjang, menjadi temanku berdiri menunggu 'orang itu', orang yang selalu kunantikan semenjak setahun yang lalu.

Di tempat ini, tepat ditempat ini aku menyampaikan semua isi hatiku, tentang perasaan teman, yang berubah menjadi lebih bergejolak, mengirim getaran-getaran halus yang mendesir indah didadaku. Perasaan haru, bahagia sekaligus marah, semua sudah tersampaikan walaupun tanpa ada kata yang kudengar darimu saat itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku menyukaimu lebih dari ini, bukan sebagai seorang teman yang saling berbagi, bukan pula sahabat kecil yang tulus berada disampingmu, tapi sebagai seorang pria, pria yang mencintai pujaannya." Kalimat pendek yang terasa panjang yang kususun rapi entah dengan menghabiskan beberapa waktu, bermalam-malam, berbulan-bulan, ataupun bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tak ada melodi yang kudengar, selain cicitan burung yang bersenandung merdu dan desiran angin yang seirama dengan detakkan jantungku.

Kucoba berbalik lagi menatap kedalam orbs hijau mu, mencari setidaknya sedikit jawaban yang ingin kudengar, tapi, itupun tetap tak ada, tak ada senandung melodi indah yang selalu keluar dari bibir mempesonamu, bahkan mata indahmu menegaskan bulir-bulir ketakutanmu.

Tatapan marah, jijik, ataupun rasa kecewamu, setidaknya lebih bermakna dari tatapan kosongmu. Bukankah kita berjanji untuk terus bersama selamanya 'forever friends', apa kau sudah lupa?.

.

.

Kupandangi langit menembus bumi, terombang-ambing di cakrawala luas, tapi tetap saja

Disinilah aku, bertemankan belenggu kesendirian

Kubentangkan sayap perisai kelemahan, ku intip lagi lekuk kehidupan berbahagia.

Kutelusuri arti hidup dan mati, menyaksikan arti kehidupan kekal abadi

Tapi disinilah aku tertawan rasa cinta dan kekalahan

.

.

Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggumu, tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang dan menemuiku lagi ditempat ini. Tempat dimana kau tersenyum manis untuk terakhir kalinya, tempat dimana kau menghempaskan segala rasa lelahmu dan bermain diudara yang bebas, melangkah untuk mendapat hidup yang baru, tepat dihadapan sang pencipta, tepat di ujung bukit indah kita.

Bahkan kau tak ingat lagi, kalau aku seorang yang menjaga baik perkataanku. Aku akan menunggumu, dan akan terus melakukan itu sampai kau mau datang padaku. Tak perduli jam, hari, bulan ataupun tahun yang akan kujalani untuk menunggu suara deru langkah kakimu mendekat, senyuman menggetarkan hati, serta lengkingan suara manja yang masih terus menyapa dikala sang mentari mulai terlelap diperaduannya.

Andai hidup penuh dengan mukjizat, akan kutiadakan jarak terbentang antar dua hati yang saling ingin memadu kasih, tak ada lagi perbedaan gender manusia, akan kuisi penuh jurang yang mengambil jiwa dan tubuhmu dengan lautan airmata ini, agar kau dapat menyelami isi hatiku, yang kini hanya diperbudak oleh kesengsaraan.

Pernahkah kau merasakan pikiran yang penuh terisi, tapi dengan hati yang kosong?, Tubuh tua tapi jiwa belia?, Mungkin saja hatiku tumbuh dengan jiwa muda. Tapi kuberdoa Pada-Nya, semoga cepat tua dan kembali Kepada-Nya. Saling menautkan tangan dan meminta pengampunan Dari-Nya. Hingga saat itu tiba, saat yang akan mempersatukan kita.

Tuhan, bolehkah aku egois dan meminta satu keajaiban yang tersisa untuk kami berdua?

Tolong kembalikan 'dia' sekali ini, hanya sekali ini saja.

.

.

Aku masih disini dari permulaan, dan ya, aku masih disini

Dan akan tetap disini sampai dunia penghabisan

Karena disana tak ada akhir bagi dukaku

.

.

For my love : _Harry James potter_

_11-09 2012_

.

.

.

A/N: Ini nih curhatan perasaan Draco buat Harry terkasih, maaf alo ada typo, author juga manusia*WTH* hehehe.

See U Next Time, I love U All

Bagi yang sempat singgah, jangan lupa review yah, sekedar berikan pendapat kalian tentang cerita ni, ok semuanya,

R N' R Please.


End file.
